Finding What You Didn't Know Was Lost
by JESSting123
Summary: Used to be Untitled, I finally came up with this sorta crappy title. This just sorta popped into my mind while I was reading some romance novel with the same plot. Anyway, just read it, it's a JL!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. I soooooo wish they were though.**

**A/N: All you have to know is Jean came back, controlled the Pheonix, Professor X came back, Scott came back. Logan and Jean had an affair and Jean got pregnant with twins. Scott convinced her to give the babys up. Logan stayed mad. Simple as that. This is based about 12-13 years later, I changed their ages to where everyone is a bit younger than what they would've been. Scott and Jean were about 25 and now are about 35.**

Twelve year old Reagan Hicks sat at the dining room table with her parents, Joanie and Lee, her twin brother Conner, and their little brother, Jake. Conner and Reagan had been adopted by Joanie and Lee and they had always acknowledged that fact. Their adoptive parents were kind and generous. The only flaw that Reagan and Conner noticed, was the fact that they hated mutants. Reagan and Conner both thought the aspect that humans were evolving was super cool and everytime the news aired a broadcast on them, the twins would sit with their parents and brother in the living room and act as if they hated any mutant that appeared to be in the spotlight. In truth as soon as their parents told them to go their rooms and they had half an hour to get ready for bed, they would sit in Reagan's room and discuss what they thought would happen to the latest mutant criminal. They realized that some mutants were bad, some good. Both had decided that it would be so cool to be a mutant and they wanted to be mutants when they were older. Little did they know, they would be living their dream sooner than either could imagine.

Reagan stood tall for her age, about 5 foot 6 inches, with no shoes. She had the brightest red hair anyone she knew had ever seen. Her emerald green eyes shone in the light and she was dark skinned but with freckles across the bridge of her nose and forearms.

Conner was tall also, about 5 foot 7 and a half inches. He had brown hair that was so hard to brush out that he almost never did. His eyes were green also, but withs flecks of brown and gray in them. He was a dark skinned boy, and also sported freckles on his forearms and the bridge of his nose.

Even though the twins weren't identical, you could still tell they were twins from their skin and eyes. They both held the titles of "Fastest Boy and Girl in Grade School" in the state of Washington. Both played basketball and soccer for their school. Reagan was a genious in science and Conner in history. Their grades were great as both were in the all A honor role. Even though both were great in grades and work, they had rebellious streaks running through them from head to toe and they came out often. Conner's more often than Reagan's, would lead him into detention and staying hours after school to complete asignments he had missed out on in detention. They were many times threatened by coaches and teachers to get their heads into their work or the athletic parts of school would be all but demolished. They would so for a couple weeks then start up again, endless notes home to Mr and Mrs Hicks did nothing but get them grounded from the TV and games for a couple days. Not that they cared, because neither really had much interest in the TV and games.

The twins had been adopted at the young age of 2 months and their little brother Jake had been a surprise when they were about two years old, because Joanie and Lee both were told they could not hav children of their own. The man and woman had decided to make sure Reag and Con, which were their nicknames, would never feel as if they didn't love them as much as Jake. That had worked, for a while, until Jake started to think they didn't love him as much as the twins. He would do anything to get them in trouble.

Any idiot would know that the three Hicks children weren't biologically related. Joanie was short, only 5 foot 2 inches, and Lee was short for a man, about 5 foot 6 inches. Both were blonde with blue eyes and slightly over weight. Jake was the spitting image of them. At the age of 8 he was about 10 pounds over weight and shorter than anyone else in his grade. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was very much a nerd in his second grade class. He was jealous of his popular fifth grade siblings. He was also over-joyed to learn that they would not be going to the same school next year. Boy, was he right on target.

Reagan and Conner sat on her bed and looked at each other in amazement. They were staring down at their hands glancing from their own to their siblings. Claws glowing a flourescent red jutted about 4 inches out of between each finger on both hands, three on each hand. The most amazing thing about it was the fact that neither was bleeding. One single drop from beneath each claw had been the end of it. When they had suddenly popped out, they had been playing a game out thumb wrestling and at exactly the same time they had felt a shot of pain rip through where the claws ended. Then it was gone. Neither said a word, they didn't have to. They could hear each other's thoughts, and other people's. Their parents, their brother's, their neighbor's. It was all beginning to give them horrid head aches. Suddenly they clamped their hands over their eyes, fingers spread across their faces enough to massage each temple while the steadily increasing pain shot throught their heads and throbbed in their ears. At exactly the same time, they screamed.

Within thirty seconds, Joanie, Lee, and Jake were in the bedroom, staring with bewildered gazes on the twins, hands with three, four inch claws sticking out clamped onto the ir heads. Then Joanie and Lee turned to one another. "They're mutants."

**Hope you all liked it! I've got this, my Alternate Ending, and another one up on X-Men, and I'm about to go nuts cause I have one up on another baord too. This just sorta popped into my mind, so I figured I'd write it. Tell me if I should continue or not! Also, I need a title, so if anyone has any ideas I'd be happy to take them into consideration!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: LOgan, Jean, Scott, Professor, etc. (you know who all is original) aren't mine,never will be unless someone is really nice and decides to buy them for my birthday. (SEPTEMBER 22!) Reagan, Conner, the Hicks, and Alex are all mine. Alex is new and still mine. Anyway, yea, I finally figured out a name for this after what seemed like forever. If you didn't notice already, it is now called Finding What You Didn't Know Was Lost. Weird I know, but very very unique if I don't say so myself. **

**A/N: Ok, so I added a title and I added a character, Alex. Alex is Scott and Jean's son, he is 10 years old, and he was an accident. An accident that Logan can't stand to look at even though Alex thinks Logan is a hero. Alex also knows of Conner and Reagan, because he heard Logan and Jean fighting one day, but no one except the Professor knows he knows. If that makes any sense. Oh, and if I forgot to say, Jean knows of and has control over Pheonix.**

Reagan and Conner awoke from their psychic coma at the same time. They both remembered what happened instantly. Both 12 year olds sat staright up on the medical tables. Visions of four people they didn't know blurred their minds' eyes. Although, strangely, two of them were fimialiar but they didn't know the faces, just the feelings around them. It made no sense to either of them and they looked around the room and to each other. The four people that they had seen in their visions, plus another woman sat in chairs scattered about the room. A man with unruly dark brown hair shot up from his seat as soon as he saw them sit up. As did the red haired woman.

Conner stared at the woman noticing just how much she looked like his sister. Her read hair and emerald green eyes made her look like a grown-up version of Reagan. The only real difference was her skin color which was paler than his and Reagan's, but she had freckles like them, too. He paid no attention to the man that looked like he could be a grown-up version of himself.

Reagan didn't spare one look at the red-haired woman, but kept her gaze intent on her brother's look alike. He looked exactly as if he could be the future version of her brother except he didn't have freckles. His toned chest and muscled bi-ceps reminded her of what could be if Conner kept doing all the workouts that he did everyday.

The twins glanced at each other with confused glances, not believing the other hadn't noticed their look alikes. Conner scrunched up his nose and jerked his head towards the red haired woman ad Reagan did the same towards the tanned scruffy looking man.

The twins took each other's hints and glaned at the adults. Both twin's chins dropped like a comic book picture and their eyes about popped out of their heads. The looks on the adults faces were melancholy, happy but sad, and almost scared. The woman took a step forward and reached out her hand.

"Jean Grey, nice to meet you," she said. She first took Conner's hand and shook it, then Reagan's. The dark haired man then stepped forward beside her and reached out his hand.

"Logan, it's a pleasure," he said. Finally, Reagan got her voice back and decided to ask a question.

"Logan, what?" she asked, slowly and quietly.

"Logan, just Logan. Or Wolverine if you prefer. And you both are?" he asked. Cool and calm on the outside, but on the inside, Reagan and Conner could both tell that Jean and Logan were both trembling with fear.

"I'm Conner. Conner Hicks. And, this is my sister Reagan. Now, where are we and what are we doing here? Speakng on that matter, _how _did we get here?" he asked. Suddenly finding his voice and a tiny bit of confidence to go with it. He had automatically went into protective brother mode over his sister and refused to let anyone harm her.

"On that note, let me introduce myself," the man sitting in a wheel-chair said as he rolled infront of the other two adults. "I am Charles Xavier and you are at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Here, we are all like you. We are all mutants," after letting that sink in he continued, "You've met Logan, or Wolverine, and Jean, also known as Pheonix. This is Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm," he said as a dark woman with white hair approached and shook their hands. "And, this is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops."

"We all have powers like you. None of our powers are exactly the same and until now no two mutants have had the exact same powers. You two are the first," Jean explained. "I am telepathic, much like the two of you, except that mine is quite advanced, and I am also telekinetic. The Professor is also a very advanced telepath. Ororo can control the weather and produce storms, hence her alias name. Logan has enhanced senses, and adamantium attatched to his bone structure, which he produces claws from. Scott, can radiate a controled amount of laser beams out of his visor from his eyes." she let all the facts sink in as the twins eyes shot to and from every person in the room as she told them of their powers. Their eyes finally landed on her's once again. "So, you see, you aren't alone at all. This school is full of mutants of all ages. Some younger than you, some the same age, and some older."

"We already knew we weren't alone. We have watched the news you know," Conner shot at her. Still upset and confused by every new fact that she had pured into his brain and he felt almost over-loaded.

"Conner, shut up. These people are like us, they know what it feels like to be a mutant. Let them help us," Reagan intervened.

"No, Reag. We've never really needed anybody have we? Our parents weren't even our real parents and we didn't need them anymore than we need these people. We are fine on our own!" he fired back, his animal side appearing.

"Con, stop. Just quit it, okay? We are in this place to find out how to control these things. The voices in our heads, and those, those, claws or whatever they are can be controled and used for good you know. You remember how we used to talk about those mutants on TV that were good and saved all the runaway mutants?" she asked trying to calm him.

"Well, yea. Of course I do. We wanted to be one of those one day," he answered.

"Well, guess what? I'll bet you ten bucks that this is them," she said.

"You've got that exactly right, Reagan," Xavier answered. All of them stepped forward to where the adults formed a perfect line. "We are only part of the X-Men."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I've got Reagan, Conner, Alex, and Max and Hallie. Max and Hallie are twin mutants. Max flies and can make hiw arms wings or arms. And Hallie is basically a mermaid but she can change from fins to legs. That's it the rest are Marvels.**

**A/N: Okay, so here I'm introducing Alex for real. He's very sweet and kind and looks exactly like Jean except he has brown hair. But, I'll get more descript in the story.**

**Chapter 3: Family and Truth**

Conner and Reagan sat in between Logan and Jean at the dinner table. They had been introduced to everyone in the school, literally, and it had been a very long day. A ten year old boy named Alex, who they had found out was Jean and Scott's son, had taken a liking to them, even though it was getting a little annoying with the boy following them around the whole day, it was nice to have a friend.

During dinner they had been talkin to the only other set of twins in the school, Hallie and Max. Hallie had promised to show them her fins and Max had promised to show them his wings. They were almost identical except Max was a boy and Hallie was a girl. Both had blonde hair and light green eyes with deeply tanned skin.

Alex had brown hair, light skin that reminded them of Jean's, was surprisingly short for his age, and had green eyes that resembled Jean and Reagan's. Both Conner and Reagan were starting to get suspicious of looking like remakes of Jean and Logan and they got even more suspicious when Professor Xavier had requested they meet them in his office with Logan and Jean after supper.

It was now half an hour after supper and Conner and Reagan had cleaned up and were heading down to Professor X's office. Collossus had made them a huge roll out map with distinct pictures and exact hallway designs of the school. They were using it to make their way through the school. When they reached it, Jean and Logan were standing outside and chatting a bit a light smile on Jean's face as they heard Logan say something like, "they truly are beautiful they look like little versions of us."

Reagan cleared her throat and they looked up in surprise, being caught off guard. "Uh, hi guys. Let's head on in," Jean found her voice first and lead them inside the office.

"Hello, Reagan, Conner, how are you?" The professor asked.

"Good," they both answered at the same time.

"Well, the first reason we're here is to get all the information we can get about the two of you, starting with your full names. Do you know them?" he asked again.

"Well, Professor, we don't really know our real names. All we know is Reagan and Conner Hicks. But, that's not our real last name either so, we really only know Reagan and Conner," Conner said slightly embarassed. The twins saw the Professor glance to Jean and Logan and they both nodded.

"Okay, uhm, we sortof need to tell you both something," Logan confessed.

"Yea, I sorta guessed that," Reagan said.

"Uh huh, sorta obvious," Conner said.

"Well, do you know what we're going to tell you?" Jean asked.

"You're our parents," Reagan and Conner said simultaneously. Jean and Logan's expressions were identical of shock and awe.

"How..how...how did you know that?" Jean asked stumbling over her words.

"We don't know, it's some kind of parent and children instinct or something we think, we were talking about it earlier and that's what we decided," Reagan said calmly.

"Uhm, okay, that should sound creepy, but it doesn't because as soon as we got to your old house we both like, I don't know, we knew, I guess. Didn't we Jean?" Logan stumbled over his words, too but the look on his face was happy.

"Yeah, yeah, we did," Jean said.

"Well, then can we hug you or what?" Conner asked still a little scared of everything that was happening so fast. He had no idea why he and Reagan had known that Logan and Jean were their parents, they just had, and they had liked it. At first they had been mad, but then they decided that there must've been a good reason to put them up for adoption, and they intended to find out what it was. But, first, they wanted to get aquainted with their parents.

Logan and Jean both nodded and Conner and Reagan shot over like bullets to them, taking turns hugging each other. "Mom and Dad, can we call you that?" Reagan suddenly asked.

"Of course!" Jean laughed and hugged each child again. Loga just laughed and nodded hugging the children again, too.

"So, hey, what are our full names?" Conner asked.

"Conner James Grey and Reagan Elizabeth Grey," Jean and Logan said simulataneously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I'm really excited about the chapters to come in this story. It's gonna be different than alot of stories. I'm not gonna have drama with Magneto for a while to come. For a while it'll be with the whole L/J/S triangle. Gonna be very interesting. Hope you like.**

Reagan, Conner, Jean, and Logan sat at a table in the library looking through pictures of Reagan and Conner from the belongings they took from the Hicks. The belongings included everything that had any connections to Reagan or Conner. The pictures they were currently looking at were from a few months ago at a lake near the town the Hicks had lived at. In one particular picture, Reagan and Conner were sitting on the dock with their feet in the water, the picture taken from a boat in front of them. Conner wore black swimming trunks with flames down the side, his already toned chest and stomach making him look very handsome and mature for his age. Reagan wore a black two piece swimming suit with red stripes on the top going diagonally and vertically on the boy short bottoms. She was also slim and well toned, looking older than her age.

Logan laughed as he looked at it and elbowed Jean in the ribs playfully. "She's so a mini you, I think you even have that swimming suit."

"Yeah, I do. But look, Conner has on swimming trunks. At least he's not too stubborn to wear actual trunks instead of just shorts," she shot back laughing.

"Huh?" Conner asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father refuses to wear swimming trunks. He wears shorts instead," Jean answered.

"I don't refuse I just don't like to," Logan said stubbornly.

"Yeah, right," Jean said.

Reagan and Conner both laughed at the playful banter between their parents. They were already loving being able to talk to their _real_ parents and instantly they loved them. Their only problem was why their parents weren't together and why their mom was with Professor Scott Summers, whom had been mean to them ever since they had arrived. The only words they ever heard from him were, "don't do this, don't do that, don't touch this, don't go in there, don't talk to him, don't talk to her," it was like all he knew was rules and restrictions.

"Hey, I have a question. Who is this Alex kid and what are his mutations?" Conner suddenly asked.

"Yeah, who is he? He was following us around all day long," Reagan added.

"Uhm, Alex is my other son," Jean said her gaze downcast.

"Your other son!" Conner and Reagan both screached. "What the hell?" Conner finished himself.

"Watch your language kid!" they heard as Scott and Alex walked into the library.

"Don't you dare boss my son around!" Logan said jumping from the table so fast his chair fell over.

Reagan and Conner both jumped up and seeing their father pop his claws, did so also. They stood one on each side of him in the defensive position they had taken automatically. Logan glanced to his sides hearing his children stand up. He took a deep breath and pulled his claws back in. He laid a hand on the shoulders of his children. The twins stood straight again and stood closer to their father. Reagan placed an arm around his waist and Conner followed suit. The three walked out together. Conner and Reagan both sent death glares toward Scott and Alex even looks of disappointment toward Jean.

After the three had left. Jean stood walked toward her youngest son, gave him a kiss on the cheek. She glanced toward Scott and lowered her head, walking out of the room towards the room she had lived in as a teenager, the room she hadn't slept in for over 15 years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. My birthday passed on the 22nd and I didn't get them. Poop. Oh well, hope you all enjoy.**

**A/N: Okay, I noticed that in chapter four in the first chapter I put that the twins already knew who Alex was and in the fifth chapter I had that they didn't. So to let you all know, they really don't know who he is, and you can just disregard that sentence in chapter four. Oh yea, flashbacks in italics.**

Logan, Reagan, and Conner sat in Logan's room, the twins frustrated about the whole situation with their mother and her other family. They were pressing Logan to tell them what had happened to make their parents put them up for adoption. He had simply refused unless they wanted to go get their mother to come tell about it with him. They were so upset about the whole thing and so mad at their mother that they didn't even want to see her or talk to her.

Logan had thought about the day he had found out that Jean was pregnant with his children.

_They had had a one night stand and Scott had found out. There had been arguments heard throughout the mansion between the married couple for months. Scott wanted Logan's children to be aborted. Jean refused. Logan, for the first time he could remember had sat down and cried the day he was walking by Jean and Scott's room and he had heard a loud slap, presumably Scott's hand across Jean's face. Logan knew by the scream that his first assumption had been correct. He had almost burst through the door and hit Scott with all his force. But, he had heard Jean's voice in his head nudging him away._

_The day after he saw her in the kitchen during breakfast, she had one huge bruise on her face, and although there was about a pound of makeup covering it as best it could, it still shone through with sickening green, blue, purple, and black smudges. She was telling everyone that she ran into the door when it was dark because she thought it was open. No one believed her. Especially not Hank aka Beast. He was like Jean's uncle and he was very protective of her. Logan found this out when one day he walked into the kithen to grab a midnight snack and Hank had Scott backed up against a wall._

_That was the night before the day Jean had given birth. Conner James Grey 6 lbs 3 oz and Reagan Elizabeth Grey 5 lbs 10 oz were both born and had been cleaned up, placed into their mother's arms, ripped back out minutes after they had been placed there and placed into Logan's grasp. He had stood outside the door of Jean's medical treatment room downstairs at the mansion, his children placed one in each arm and listened. His enhanced hearing let him hear every word Scott was saying to Jean, threatening for divorce, threatening to hit her, threatening to tell Professor X about the affair that had happened on a mission, and although it had been successful it had still been compromised. He of course, had waited until everyone, at least he thought, everyone was out of hearing range. He was wrong._

_Jean had finally given in and said that they would tell Logan that either he could take them and leave or they could go up for adoption. Scott wouldn't stand for that. He said if that happened Professor X would figure out what had happened. They were going up for adoption no matter what._

_Two days later a black Buick pulled up in front of the mansion and took Logan's two most precious things from his life, even if he couldn't admit they were his._

He looked towards his kids after daydreaming awhile and reached over to them, hugging them. One tear fell from his eye and he vowed to himself to never let them go again. Then he simply said to them to go lay down, set their alarms for 7:00 AM and meet him in the kitchen at 8:00 AM. He was going to show them his secret place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Not mine, never will be. Birthday's past and I didn't get them, damn. **

**Author's Note: Sorry,for the wait. I've been crazy busy with shool and B-TV. That's a club at my school where we write, produce, and direct our own films and other productions. Anyway, hope you like it.**

Reagan and Conner walked down the stairs to the kitchen talking quietly with each other. It was still only 7:30, but they needed the half hour to eat breakfast. When they reached the hall that lead to the kitchen they both heard the voices of the whole Summers family. Looking at each other they rolled their eyes and sighed. Then, to their relief, Hallie and Max were walking towards them.

"Hey!" Max hollered, hurrying towards them, pulling his sister along by her hand. The twins silently consulted each other if they should tell the other two what happened the night before. They decided that it should be okay, considering they were already pretty much best friends. After relaying everything with tears and hugs the four headed towards the kitchen.

Conner glanced at his watch, "Shit, Reag it's 7:45 we've got fifteen minutes 'til Dad's meeting us."

Reagan simply shrugged her shoulders, "He'll wait ten minutes if he's gotta. You know he loves us atleast that much," she said chuckling. Conner chuckled right along with her and the other twins joined in with them. They hadn't even realized they had reached the kitchen until Conner, walking backwards bumped into an object behind him and jumped a little, turning to where he faced the same way as the three other teenagers.

Realizing who it was he bumped into, he smirked, "Sorry baby, my butt got a little Kitty crazy there."

Kitty Pride laughed and slapped him playfully on the cheek, "I'll dare you Conner! You are just like you're father I can tell it already!" She said in a mock offended tone.

The two sets of twins started their hooting hollering again and heard a gruff voice behind them, "You sayin' that's a bad thing Kit?"

"Well of course not Logan, but I mean really flirting with a girl nine years older than him, just isn't exceptable at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Your son should know that, it was in the rule book wasn't it?" Kitty gave back, trying as hard as she could to sound authoritative.

Reagan, as hard as she tried, could not stop herself from laughing. Just the site of a woman maybe 5' 4" at the most trying to sass talk her 6' 1" father was simply hilarious. She was laughing so hard she thought she was going to fall over, so she headed towards the closest thing she could reach to sit on, the kitchen table.

"Reagan is it?" she heard a loud manly voice behind her. Turning, she jumped at the sight of the large, hairy, blue man adressing her.

She ended up jumping so far she landed right in front of Scott Summers, or One Eye as she had decided to call him. She looked up when she felt a hand on each of her arms, sneering she said in her most sinister, most Wolverinish voice, "Don't touch me."

The man's hands fell to his sides and she stepped twoards her father, brother, and friends. "Yeah? So what?" she said adressing the large blue man from earlier.

"I was simply going to introduce myself, because I wasn't here when you arrived," he turned towards Conner this time while he spoke, "And you're Conner I presume?"

"Yeah, great to meet you Fur Ball," Conner said rudely and the first thing that flashed through all of the adults mids was the first time Logan had met the large blue man.

"My name is Hank McCoy, boy. And if I do say so myself you remind me remarkably of your father," Hank said placing his hand out for Conner to shake it.

Looking at it he let out a gruff laugh and shook it, "Just for that I think I like you." Logan smirked and placed one hand each of his kids' shoulders.

"Kids, Beast is a long time friends of mine. And not only do you look like me, Conner, but that's exactly what I called Beast the first time I met him," Logan informed his children smiling. The last comment brought a huge smile from Conner as he took in the pride of un-knowingly acting like his father.

Looking at Reagan and almost reaching out to her to shake her hand, Hank saw the look of resentment that passed over her face and turned his head to where she was looking to see what was causing it. The only thing he saw was Jean and Alex standing beside the kitchen table, Jean pouring two cups of orange juice. For a second he wondered why the site would cause such a reaction from the young girl. Then it hit him, her mother tending to the needs of her step-brother was a routine thing and she could tell it. That must have set in a feeling of resentment towards the innocent ten year old boy. She placed her hand in one of her father's and pulled him along towards the refrigerator and past her mother and step brother. Conner followed sut behind his father.

"Can you make me pancakes Daddy?" she asked a look of grief flashing over her eyes and he couldn't possibly say no to the puppy dog eyes that reminded him so much of her mother.

"Ah'course punkin', you want any Con?" he asked turning towards his son who stood bent half way over, his head and upper-body in the refrigerator. "Need some help, Bud?"

"Yea, I cain't find da milk in this herre bottomless pit of a 'fridge," he said his words slurred and muttered from his postion in the refrigerator.

Chucking Logan answered swiftly and not having to look, "Second shelf from the top behind the tea jug."

"Oh, thanks Pops," Conner said emerging from the refrigerator. His face was bright pink and his hair stood on end form leaning down with his head toward the floor. Logan full out laughed followed by Reagan, Max, Hallie, Kitty, and Jubilee the last who had just entered.

"What's so funny you guys?" Conner asked and rushed towards the mirror behind Scott, sneering as he walked past him. His eyes widened when he saw his reflection. "Jesus Lord Above! I look like I've been sky-diving in Alaska!"

"Well, that's one way to put Cutie," Jubilee said coming behind him to smooth out his hair. He smirked and turned around giving her a peck on the cheek in thanks. "Well, thank you dear but I'm a bit old for you don't you think?"

At this Kitty chimed in, "Oh, I see cheating on me are you? I really thought we had something good going here, Conner!"

"Ladies, ladies there's enough of me to go around you know. I mean honestly I know I'm one sexy stud but there's no need to fight over me," Conner answered putting on his best player smile.

At this Hallie walked toward the three and stepped between them, "Oh no, I don't think so, Mr. Conner James Grey is all mine. You'll have to find your own men." Smirking she lent towards him and pecked him on the lips, "See you later Cons," and walked out the door, her smirking brother following after her and shrugging towards Reagan, whose smile was almost as big as her star-stunned brother's.

Walking towards his father, who had witnessed the whole scene and still managed not to burn the pancakes he had sitting out on two plates, he said still dazed, "She kissed me," and sat down beside his sister finishing off his breakfast in a matter of minutes.

In the time his kids had eaten he informed Kitty, Jubilee, and even Jean as much as he didn't want to talk to her ever again, that they were headin out and would be back before lunch. The twins, rushed towards them, and although they were still very mad at her, each gave their mother a goodbye hug and kiss, easing her fears that they wouldn't talk to her for a long while slightly. She waved towards the three heading outside and smiled lightly. Silently she promised herself that the four of them would talk when they got back, and they would discuss anything the twins asked.

**Another A/N: Sorry if this disappointed you for any reason but I had to have some happy times and show some up coming relationships in this chapter. And for all of you that might think that giving Conner a girlfriend and not giving Reagan a boyfriend isn't fair, give me a chapter or two, I have a few ideas for one.  
**

**Next Chapter Preview: Logan gazed across the field to the two teenagers playing a game of chase and smiled happily. Just as a thought of Jean passed across his mind, he felt a hand on his shoulder.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Same as always. I also don't own Hersheys, Twix, or Nike.

**A/N:** This is so far my favorite chapter, well it's tied with chapter 3. But anyway, finally some real Jean/Logan action. Not really anything big but hey it's something...

Logan, Reagan, and Conner had hiked up a couple small hills and ended up in a large plain. On one side a large Oak tree stood proud. On the other side a row of large rocks, and a row of branches were lined up parrallel from each other. The twins sent questioning looks in the directions of the rows of branches and rocks and looked at Logan who simply smirked for the time. Leading them towards the tree he began to pull the duffel bag he had packed off his shoulder. Finally reaching the tree, he dropped the bag on the ground and pulled out a little paper bag. Producing three candy bars from the bag he peeled the wrapping off the Twix and popped a bite into his mouth.

"Okay kids. I know that Chuck said you all wouldn't start battle training for another few months, but I think you should start sooner. And, these are your prizes. And lemme tell ya, a candy bar is a huge thing with Ororo running the kitchen these days so don't expect to get one very often," He stopped to let this sink in and saw his children's smirking faces. "Now, those rows are simple things your mother and I collected about a month ago for a new type of training we were told to test and this was the only place we knew no one else but us knew about so that we could test it in a private and safe place," He again paused and let that sink in while motioning them towards the rows another paper bag, this one larger, was clutched in his hand with the bag of the two left-over candies.

Reaching the rows, he sat on the ground, his posture in an Indian Style cross-legged position. His children mimicked his position in front of him. He pulled two pairs of tennis shoes from the bag, brand new Nike Shox in his children's sizes and looked towards them.

"You like these? I asked Max and Hallie yesterday night what kinds of shoes teenagers were wearin' these days 'n' this's what they told me, then I ran to the mall and bought 'em. But if ya don't like 'em then I can take 'em back and you can pick yer own out if ya want," he rambled on until the twins both jumped on top of him and laughed.

"We love 'em Dad," they said at the same time and grabbed both pairs of shoes out of their father's hands and tugged off their old shoes pulling these on and giving 1000-watt smiles toward their father as soon as they finished tying the laces.

"Good. Now, you know what? Never mind we can wait until after we talk to your mother and then we can all come out here and train together. Why don't you two go and break those shoes in? Oh, and there's a football and a frisbee in that duffel over there if you want them!" Logan said smiling. His kids looked at each other and smiled, then hugged their father. Both twins chasing each other out into the vast expanse of land.

Logan gazed across the field to the two teenagers playing a game of chase and smiled happily. Just as a thought of Jean passed across his mind, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up suddenly, he saw her face and smiled sadly.

"Reading my thoughts Jeannie?" He asked and glanced her way. He leaned against his elbows, almost laying on the grass.

"Nope, just following my guts that's all," She answered and assumed the same position beside him. "So how are they doing?"

"Okay I guess. Better than I figured they would be. I got 'em both some new shoes and I was gonna try an' teach them the training procedure but I figured it'd be easier if you helped so I figured I'd just let them play around for an hour or so more. So what're ya doin up here?" He asked her seemingly making polite conversation, but she knew better.

"Fighting with Scott, so I figured I'd go somewhere peaceful find someone to talk to who wouldn't bite my head off," Jean said smiling sadly.

"And you came to me?" Logan asked his face mock scrutiny.

"Yea. What was I ever thinking?" She asked and giggled.

"I dunno Red, but I think you are certifiably C-R-A-Z-Y," He said and laughed. She gave him a playful glare which made him laugh even harder and he fell against the grass. Laughing even harder than him she tried sitting up and leaning to one side but ended up landing on top of him. Still laughing for a moment, they both suddenly stopped and stared into each other's eyes. Jean leaned down and Logan leaned forward, their lips finally meeting in a tantilizingly slow rhythm and ground against each other softly.

Then, from seemingly nowhere came, "Mom! Dad! What in the world? "


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I'm not gonna repeat myself. Look at chapter 1 or 2 or wherever I put it.

**A/N:** I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, sorry it was rather short but you know... I am a busy teenage girl, does that cover it?

Logan and Jean's heads both popped up when the chidren yelled at them. Logan just laid there expressionless and glanced and Jean. She just smiled sheepishly and asked, "Yea?"

"Oh God," was the reply from both Reagan and Conner.

"I thought you were with One-Eye, Mom? Or did he just bore you and you decided to come for a fix?" Conner asked angrily.

"Conner! Do not talk to your mother that way!" Logan shouted at him, now standing with his hands on hips.

"No Dad! I don't care what kind of excuse she has! I'm not gonna let 'er treat you like trash! It's not fair and I can't believe you're letting it happen!" Conner gave back.

"Yea Dad. Con's right. As much as we both want you and Mom to be together, she has her perfect family and I doubt she's gonna give that up. So, why can't the two of you just be friends and let us go on like that. We don't want either of you hurt. And besides, if you hurt, we hurt," Reagan continued in a calmer more rational voice than her brother.

"I uh, I think I'd better go," Jean said starting to turn from her children, tears in her eyes.

"No Jeannie, wait a minute. The kids need to know that they cannot talk to us like that and that we are the bosses, not them," Logan said keeping his intense glare on the teenagers.

"Logan, they're right. I don't want to hurt you or the kids, and I'm going to if we don't stop acting like a couple of teenagers that can't have each other and sneaking a kiss everytime we get the chance. It's not fair to you or the kids or even me," Jean said her emerald eyes boring into his hazel ones.

"Fine Jean. Whatever. You go along. The kids were right, you should go back to Scooter and Alex. Go back to your perfect family. The kids and I will see you later, maybe," Logan said and walked stiffly back to where the duffel bag was and motioned for the kids to bring the things over. Looking over his shoulder he saw Jean walking back towards the mansion, she cast a weary look over her shoulder and he caught a glance of the tears in her eyes. Shaking his regret off, he packed up his and the children's things back in the duffel bag and then motioned for them to follow him. By the time they reached the top of the first hill he could see Jean at the top of the third, and last, one almost to the mansion. He swallowed deeply and continued on, planning what he and the children would do next, as painful as it would be for some.

When the three of them reached the mansion, he told them to pack their things and meet him in the garage. When Reagan asked him where they were going, he simply told her somewhere where things weren't as complicated.

Within about ten minutes the kids were packed and had decided to leave their things infront of the door to the garage and tell their mother goodbye, without actually telling her they were leaving.

Reaching the door they both sensed she was in, they sighed when they also sensed Scott and Alex. Deciding that they should still see their mother before they left, they entered not knocking since it was a public rec. room. Walking slowly towards their mother, they sat one on each side of her and smiled at her sadly.

"We're sorry Mom. We didn't mean what we said outside we just, well we were thinking about Dad," Reagan chose her words carefully because of the other two occupants in the room.

"Yea Mom. I'm sorry especially. I hope you know that," Conner continued.

"Guys, it's okay. I love you, you know that right?" Jean asked a slight smile forming on her lips.

"Yea, 'course," was the twins consentual answer, followed by, "We love you too Mom."

After hugs and kisses, the twins told her they had to go and she figured they simply were feeling uncomfortable around Scott and Alex. Nodding her approval the thought that their goodbye seemed sortof finalized ran through hermind but she dismissed it instantly.

**Hope you all liked this chappy. I know it was a little sad and that it probably wasn't what you were expecting but I figured that Logan and the kids would all have a breaking point about the Jean/Scott/Alex family relationship so I figured this would be a good place to put it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Well, same as always I guess.**

**A/N: To all of you that are freaking because Logan and the kids left, don't. And to all of you that are freaking because Jean's still with Scott, don't. Cuz 'member...I'll make it all better in the end!**

Logan, Reagan, and Conner were sprawled out on three different beds in three conjoining rooms in one crappy motel in what seemed like Nowhere but was actually the outskirts of New York City, New York. The air was hot and humid and the air conditioning was less than enough to actually cool down the rooms.

Due to the temperature they were reduced to wearing tank tops and shorts. Logan had brought his cell phone just in case they needed it, plus he planned on letting the kids call Jean when they reached Canada, maybe. Just maybe. He had been rethinking this particular decision when he heard both his kids heading into his room. He glanced up tiredly and grunted to let them know he was awake and listening.

"We're gonna head outside for a little bit Dad," Conner told his father, yawning slightly.

"Yea, we figured we check out the pool. Probably jump in for a little," Reagan added.

"Yea, okay," Logan grunted. And then, thinking about it, he said,"Just be careful." He saw his children both smile at him and nod. He was drawn into a deep, dreamless slumber about 30 seconds after he heard the slam of the door.

Logan was awakened by the slamming of a door after what only felt like minutes but, in reality, had been almost two hours. "Dad! Dad! Wake up! You gotta see what we found! Yea Dad! Come see what we found!" He arose from the bed and was greetes with two almost 13 year olds and a ball of dirty fur in between their arms.

"No," was his answer and he had _intended_ on keeping it that but now, it was almost a week later and he glanced to the back seat of the SUV he had "borrowed" from Xavier's and saw his kids and a little ball of energy occupying it. The dog his children had found was some kind of lab, he had figured that much out, and it had more energy then he, his son, or his daughter, he figured it had more energy than even the three of them put together.

They had reached Canada yesterday and he figured that by nighttime he and his three companions would be safely tucked into bed in his old cabin in Mid-East Canada. And that they were, almost.

Logan glanced down upon his children, they slept one on each fold-out couch and he stood over them, ready to head to the bedroom. It had been an endless night of fighting after he had informed them that there was only one real bed in their new home. They had finally decided it was fair enough to let Logan sleep in the bed and the two of them each have a fold-out couch. Mac, they had decided to call the dog, was sitting on the floor in between the two couches munching on a Big Mac, hence his name. He had, ever since they had stopped at McDonalds taken a liking to their Big Macs. And the twins had named him.

He headed towards his room, but when he was half way down the hall he smelled someone outside the cabin. Stalking towards the door, he sniffed harded and noticed the scent as familiar yet couldn't quite place it. He popped his claws and slung the door open swiftly, only to reveal a beautiful redhead he held dear to his heart outside bundled in jackets and a duffel slung over her shoulder. It was Jean.


	10. Chapter 10

Dislaimer: Just read the 1st chappie it's all there.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been sosososososososo long since I've updated but I'e been sick. Twice. And, I moved, and I've been really really really hooked on the best TV show ever, LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT!!!!!!! Anyway...yea. Uhm, hope you like! R&R! Oh, and I'm gonna be needing some names soon. Not baby names, just names. Guy names. 13 year old guys names. 'Kay? 'Kay. Thanks!

Jean awoke in the morning staring into her daughter's face, her very awake duaghter's face. "So, how you doin 'Ma?" Reagan asked, one eyebrow raised in a very Logan-like fashion.

"Uh, I'm okay Reag, you?" Jean asked a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

"I'm fine," Reagan answered simply.

"Mornin' Mom. How's life?" She heard a teenage boy's voice and looked over her daughter's shoulder to see her son's skeptical face staring back at her a fake grin plastered on his face.

"Mornin' Red," She then heard from behind her and smiled lightly at Logan who had just entered.

"Good morning everybody," Jean answered smiling nervously at all of them and screached when something landed on her face. "Oh my God! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Conner laughed and grabbed Mac off her head. "Hey buddy. Don't scare Mom like that. She's a lil' jumpy right now, you know with the three of us in interrogation mode and her getting stared down an' all."

"Con, stop it. We are not in "interrogation mode." We just wanna know why you're here Jean," Logan stepped in and sat at the foot of the roll-out Reagan and Jean were pearched on.Jean pulled herself into a sitting position and leaned against the back of the couch sighing.

"Yea, Mom why you here?" Reagan prodded.

"Well, guys, when I figured out you all were gone I tried to get the Professor to track you with Cerebro but he refused. Said he was sure you all would be back soon. So, I just tracked you guys with my telepathy. Wasn't easy but...you know? I found you," Jean answered glancing between the three of them while she told her story.

"No Mom. We don't know. We don't wanna know how you found us we wanna know why," Conner answered his eyes locked on his mother's and she read a true question in them.

"Oh, come on! That is the dumbest question ever you guys! You know why I came for you!" When this only earned her three skeptical looks she sighed and continued, "Reagan. Conner. I'm your mom. You know I love you. Why in the world would I just let you guys go? And, Logan. You're one of my best friends and you've always been there for me, even when I wasn't there for you. Plus, you're the father of my children. I _do_ love you, you know?"

"Well, Mom, we've been thinkin about that, you know? And we came to a conclusion. And, now, don't go blaming this on Dad 'cuz he wasn't even with us when we talked," Conner started and Reagan continued, "You see, we came to this conclusion, you did let us go once, didn't you? What would stop you now?" Then Conner cut in, continuing his sister's lecture, "Yea, plus, now you don't only have your wonderful, perfect husband Scott, but now you also have your wonderful, perfect son, Alex. Why would you even care about us?"

"Conner! Reagan! That is absolutely outrageous! I cannot believe you would think of me like that. That really really hurts you know? To know that your own kids think you don't love them as much as your other child really hurts. And, I just wanna know what I did to make you two think that," Jean said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, come on Mom! In the couple weeks we were at the mansion you spent virtually all your time with Scott and Alex! The two of us just wanted more than like an hour or so alone with you and Dad! Is that really so much to ask?" Reagan answered, tears spilling down her face and she wiped them away angrily.

"Reagan, Conner, you guys never said anything to me. I would've spent more time with you two in a second but I just figured that, well, since you _are _teenagers you'd want a bunch of alone time. I mean Max and Hallie are always saying how much they value the time they spend either just the two of them or alone. I just figured you guys felt the same way!" Jean exclaimed, tears now spilling freely down her face.

"Oh, Mom! We do like our alone time but we've been alone all our lives. I mean, our adopted parents were at work by the time we woke up at 7 o'clock and they never got home 'til after 6 o'clock at night, which was almost 4 hours after we got out of school. It's always been just us. Well, us and Jake, but I don't really think he counted...so yea. Like I said, we value our alone time, but we need to spend time with our parents, too. And, it just seemed like Dad was the only one who wanted to spend time alone with us, and you never did," Conner raced through his explanation in just a few breaths and the boy who, like his father, almost never cried, broke down in tears and collapsed into his mother's arms. Reagan had already made her way into the supportive arms of her father and was sobbing there.

"Oh, my babies. I'm so so sorry. I had no idea you felt like that. You should've said something. But, it's okay you didn't. I understand. And, I promise to spend more time with you. Whenever you want. _I promise._ Please believe me babies. I really will. I just can't lose you, now that I know you, I mean really know you and your wonderful personalities, I don't think I'd be able to make it without you. So, please, come back with me and I'll spend, oh I don't care, the 14 of the 16 hours a day that we aren't in classes with just the two of you, well, and your father, too, if you want," At this the twins and Logan smiled but the twins faces dropped and Logan's expression turned into a worried one when Jean continued, saying, "But, I really would like the two of you to get to know Alex. Please guys, what'a ya think?" Jean saw the looks on their faces and smiled again then said with a sigh, "But, I guess if you really don't wanna then you don't really have to. Still, guys level with me here. Sometime, sooner or later, I'm asuming it'll be later, you guys gotta talk to him. 'Kay?"

The twins nodded and Logan smiled then turned to look down at his daughter then his son, "Okay, guys. Go pack up. I guess, we're going home," At this the twins jumped from the bed and dried their eyes then ran to the main room to grab their things out of the large, walk-in closet. "So, Jeannie, you gotta car or are we gonna be haulin' your butt, too?"

"Uhm, looks like you'll be haulin me, _Pops_," They both laughed and suddenly Jean turned serious, "I filed for divorce Logan."

"You, you what? Jeannie you can't just divorce him. Come on you two are happy, you have a wonderful son! We'll go home, you guys talk, and you get this figured out. Okay?"

"No, Logan. You don't understand. You know how you asked me why I always had bruises starting a few months ago?" When he nodded she continued, "Well, I know I always made something up but, it was because he hit me. Jesus, Logan he hit me for wanting to try to find the kids, _our _kids. Mine and yours! And that was why, 'cause they were mine and _yours._" At this Logan pulled Jean into his arms and lowered them onto the roll-out again so he could cradle her against his chest and rub her back soothingly, "I told him about two months ago that I wanted to try to find them and see if you wanted to help me and he hit me. As soon as I said it he hit me. Right in front of Alex. I mean, he didn't know Alex was standin' there but he was and he just started bawling. God, Logan, it scared him so badly. I know he doesn't mean it, it's just, I mean the first time it just made him mad and he cied with me and held me and told me he was sorry. But, now he goes out and gets drunk and anytime I mention you or the kids or anything even remotely related he hits me. And, I know he doesn't mean it and I know he's sorry but I just can't take it anymore. It's just hurting me way too much and Alex knows and it's hurting him. I just had to stop it. When I told him I was coming to find you he freaked. He almost hit me but I stopped him with my teke. God, I felt like such an idiot. I could've done it all along," At his confused face she chuckled wetly and elaborated, "Used my teke I mean. But of course I was so scared that I wasn't even thinking."

"Jeannie, I don't care what made him hit you! He had no right! No fucking right! Jesus, Jeannie. Why didn't you tell me?" When she shrugged and he felt her sob again he tensed in anger, "I'll kill him. I'll kill the Goddamn bastard! I sware it! I fuckin sware it Jeannie! If he ever touches you or any other woman or child again, I'll kill him!"

Jean wrapped her arms around him tightly and sobbed into his arms. After about ten minutes he felt her breath evening out and he smiled into her hair and kissed it. He heard the twins zipping up their duffels he decided he didnt want the kids to see their mother with even more tear stains on her face and cradled in his arms and looking horrible. So, he pulled Jean into his arms and brought her to the SUV and placed a blanket over her and a pillow under her head he kissed her forehead lightly. She stirred slightly in her sleep and curled into herself, a small smile on her lips, and it was right when he turned to close the door when he heard her murmur, "I love you Logan."

He smiled brightly and kissed her lightly again, this time on the lips and answered her, "I love you too, Jeannie more than you could ever know." He gave her one last kiss and shut the door then headed to the door of the cabin and ushered the kids out, closing and locking the door behind him. When he reached the car and started it up he smiled looking around him. Jean, the not so secret love of his life, sat sleeping beside him, and his two beautiful, youthful children, Reag and Con, sat in the seat behind him and played with an always energetic puppy, Mac. He smiled once more before making sure the kids were settled in and drove off, to the home he knew he and his family would always be welcome at, no matter the circumstances.

**Ok, all I know that Scott would never hit Jean for no reason but anyone is capable of anything when forced by jealousy and alcohol, so yea. Plus, I had to have some reason for Jean to split with him other than just the fact that she loved Logan. So, yea. R&R, hope you liked!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Aww! Do I gotta? It's just not very fun! They're mine. I swear! Really! Marvel and their mangagers finally got tired of fighting with me and handed them over! Seriously! (Feels something metal on forehead. Looks up and sees the barrel of a gun. Sighs.) Okay, they still aren't mine.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in forever! It was mean of me, I know! Forgive me? Thanks! This is just sorta a fun chapter after all the angst in the last one! I hope it's enough to tide you over! Oh, telepathy is in italics.**

Jean woke up about two hours later. She took the time that none of the other occupants knew she was awake to watch Logan interact with Reagan and Conner. Sure, she had seen them together around the mansion, but never alone. She smiled when Logan laughed at a key chain that Reagan had and was reading him. It apparently said "I see your face when I'm dreaming. That's why I wake up screaming." She had to fight the urge to laugh when Conner said that it should have been his and it would've been him talking to Scott. Logan tried to hold back a snort of laughter, unsuccesfully.

Jean finally decided to make herself known when they stopped at a Burger King just past the U.S. border. She rose up higher in the seat and when all three looked at her and smiled at her she figured she had been forgiven by her two oldest children, at least for now. She then wondered when and how she was going to tell them about the divorce. And she really wanted LOgan to help her. But she wouldn't ask him. She was too independent. She almost jumped when her thoughts were invaded by Logan.

_Don't worry 'bout it Jeannie. Ya know I'll help ya. If ya still want me to._

_Aww, Logan. Thanks. That's nice of you. It really is. I would like that._

_Hey, Jeannie?_

_Yea, Logan?_

_How are we doin' this? I mean talkin' like this. We only ever did this when you were pregnant with the twins. Any other time we could only get out maybe a minute or two before I got a major headache. So, why now?_

_I dunno Logan. I like it though. Being able to talk to you and not actually having to talk out loud. I missed it after the kids were born._

_Yea, me too. Well, you wanna get a bite to eat? The kids are apparently starving._

_Logan, they're teenagers of course they're starving._

Logan laughed and nodded at Jean then jumped out of the SUV, Jean on his heels. The twins were already at the door waiting for them. When they got inside Logan bought everyone's meals. He got a triple bacon cheese burger with a large fry and a frozen coke. Jean got a six-piece chicken fry and medium fry with a frozen cherry coke. Both Reagan and Conner got double cheeseburgers and medium fries. To drink Reagan got a frozen cherry coke and Conner got a frozen coke. Logan even got another medium fry for Mac when they got back outside.

After they ate Reagan and Conner saw the mall across the rode and instisted they absolutely had to go. They ended up in American Eagle first. Logan was talked into buying a pair of baggy, ripped up, and faded blue jeans and a navy blue "Property of American Eagle Outfitters Athletic Department" t-shirt that was fitted so it showed all of his very defined muscles and the words were in red. Jean bought some faded and ripped hip huggers and a baby blue fitted t-shirt that said the same as Logan's shirt, in pink. Reagan and Conner bought matching outfits to Logan and Jean's.

After they were done buying their new outfits they were back on the road. They arrived at the mansion within two hours and were met by Charles, Ororo, Max, Hallie, Rouge, Jubilee, Kitty, Alex and, yes, even Scott, to Logan's dislike. They were bombarded by hugs by all the girls as soon as they saw them. Max and Hallie ran to greet the twins first. Max hugged Reagan and gave Conner a one armed hug. Hallie hugged Reagan and Conner and then slapped Conner in the face. Hard. She finished by smiling at him and giving him a huge kiss on the lips. Alex also hugged Jean and even took hold of Logan's waist for a second and waved slightly at Reagan and Conner. Reagan and Conner looked at each other and had another one of their infamous silent conversations, then nodded. They both took a step towards their parents, where Alex was standing talking to Jean and Reagan brought him into a hug, Conner following. Jean and even Logan smiled at them and Alex stood staring at them in shock. The two oldest Grey children simply laughed and then smiled at Alex and together said, "Hey, how ya doin' Lil' Brother?"

Alex smiled at them and then up at Jean. Jean then smiled at Logan and he smiled back. He then leaned down and pulled Alex into a hug. "Hey, Bud. Sorry for bein' so mean all the time. You know I like ya right?" When Alex's smile grew and he nodded Logan laughed and gave him a little squeeze and stood back up.

Seeing Scott, Logan stepped in the middle of Jean and Alex and the twin Grey children, assuming a defensive and protective stance. He placed one arm around the twin's shoulders and one arm around Jean's shoulders, resting them there lightly. He lead them towards the doors and carried on a quite conversation with the four of them. He stiffened when Jean tensed beside him. He turned and saw Scott with his hand on her arm. The grip was making Jean wince and Scott's fingers were white. Logan fully turned pulling the three children safely behind him and prying Scott's hand off Jean's arm then pulling her to stand beside the kids. "Is there something you need, Scott?"

"Yes, Logan. I need my wife. Now, if you would so kindly hand her and my son over to me I would be perfectly fine. So please step aside." Scott answered and Logan could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I don't think so."

Scott pushed Logan away slightly and grabbed Jean's upper arm roughly causing her to gasp in pain. Logan jumped forward and pulled Scott off of Jean. Jean could already tell this was not going to end well.

**Author's Note: Yea, I know. I'm mean. Don't you wanna know what's gonna happen? Hahaha! I am so so so mean! Review! It's the only way I'll update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yea, 'course they're mine. (Feels _another_ metal piece against forehead. Sighs _again_.) Fine, not mine. Marvel/agents asses.**

**Author's Note: Well, I dunno. I don't really have one. Sorry it's been forever and a day though. I got caught up in my Law and Order:SVU fic, Busted! and then I wrote a chap for AAC and XRAE and then I wrote a oneshot L&O:SVU fic so yea, I've been neglecting this one! I'm so so so sorry!**

"Dad! Stop it! Don't!" Alex screamed. Scott swung around facing Alex and reached towards him like he was going to hit him. In mid-swing Scott suddenly screamed out in pain.

"Watch it, bud. Nobody hits my family. _Nobody._" Everyone looked towards the source of Scott's pain and were surprised to see Conner standing there, Scott's bicep in a vice grip.

"Alex, come here!" Jean called to her youngest son and he obeyed and Conner squeezed Scott's arm once more before roughly letting go, simultaneously pushing Scott onto the ground. Logan looked unbelievingly, but proudly, at his son and held back a grin.

"Come on, Big Guy. Let's get you to the infermory and get you sobbered up and get some ice on these wounds." Ororo directed to Scott, placing a hand on his arm and giving a slight smile at Conner, Logan, Jean, Reagan, and Alex. She stepped back when Scott's hand flew up to smack her hand off his arm.

"I'm fine. Lemme go. I might be back sometime tonight." He said and stood up and headed towards the garage. They all stood outside until a blue Jaguar sped out of the premesis and onto the road.

"Come on Jean, kids. Let's go upstairs and talk." Logan said and Jean and the kids followed him up the stairs and into the mansion.

Once upstairs and into Logan's room they all took their seats. Jean and Logan sat at the foot of Logan's bed, Conner and Alex sat on the love seat and Reagan on the arm chair. "Kids, I have somthing to tell you all." Jean started. All three kids looked to her and nodded. "I...I filed for divorce from Scott."

Conner and Reagan sat there with looks of mild shock but understanding on their faces but Alex was a different story. He started bawling and screaming "No! No!" and screaming that he wanted his Daddy.

"Honey, your Daddy and I don't get along anymore and he hurts me sometimes. Remember when you saw him hurt me?" When Alex nodded she continued, "Well, your Dad did that a lot. And he almost hurt you today. I really don't like that and I don't want him to do that so I filed for divorce. If he comes back then you'll still get to see him whenever you want. This is for the best, okay?" He finally nodded and to everyone's surprise he pulled away from her and hopped onto Logan's lap. He smiled up at him sadly.

"Mr. Logan? Are you going to be my new Dad?" Alex asked, seeming a lot younger than he actually was, but that had always been the case so it only surprised Conner and Reagan.

"No, Buddy. Scott's always gonna be your dad. I'm Conner and Reagan's dad and they're your brother and sister so how about I'm...Uncle Logan?" He glanced to Jean and she nodded her approval. "That sound good?"

"No! I want _you_ to be my new dad! I like you! Not Scott! Please Logan, please?" Alex cried and clung to the man tightly.

"Aww, Bud. I can't be your dad. You already have a dad that loves you very much, he just has some problems that he needs to work on and I'm sure that once he gets them taken care of you guys will be really close again." Alex finally conceeded, nodding and falling asleep on Logan's lap within minutes while he and Jean talked with the twins.

Life was slowly but surely getting better, little did they know, it would be getting even better in the weeks to come.

**Author's Note2: Well, I know it's short but I hope it was okay. R&R if you want me to continue! I'm not sure where to go with this exactly so if you have any suggestions e-mail them to me or put them in my review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Author's Note: Nuttin really. Updated all three on-goings and posted a oneshot. Read 'em and review! No flames please!**

Reagan and Conner were on the honor roll for their first year at Xavier's. They were a year ahead of where they were in public school, now going into eighth grade. It was now the middle of summer and they had been there a little over a year. Reagan was dating a boy, Ororo's nephew actually, named Elliot. Conner was dating Hallie and Max was dating Ororo's neice, Elise. Elliot was thirteen and Elise was twelve. Ororo's sister had shipped them to Xavier's after her husband died and they developed powers almost the same as Ororo's but not as well developed or, Charles had concluded, would ever be as strong.

Alex had been an absolute terror for a while after Jean and Scott announcing their divorce. Conner had tried to teach him to ride a bike. The boy was now eleven and still couldn't ride a bike. After he fell off for the third time, he had given up. Though he was now starting to try things and had finally mastered his jump shot, thanks to Logan, and it was his new passion. Basketball, that is. Things were finally looking up for the boy.

Scott and Jean's divorce was almost final and Scott moved to an apartment about ten minutes from the mansion. This had made things amazingly simpler for Logan, Jean, and the rest of the Greys.

Jean and Logan were officially back together. As of three months ago, that is. They had actually starting dating again about two months after Scott and Jean broke up, which meant they had been dating seven months now. The mansion was having a pool party in celebration, they had waited until everyone was back from summer vacation to have the celebration. Everyone was having a wonderful time, as they always did at the pool parties. Sipping drinks and eating popsicles. Dunking their friends into the pool and doing cannon balls to splash Charles, Ororo, Moira, Jean and Hank, who were sitting at the side of the pool.

It was now eleven o'clock and everyone under the age of 18 other than Conner, Reagan, Alex, Max, Hallie, Elliot, and Elise had been sent inside by Logan, although no one but he and the kids knew why.

He rounded everyone up and there they sat, around the pool, moonlight glowing on the water and making a serene glow on everyone's faces.

Everyone was there for the second best day (the first being when the twins were born and it was tied with the day they found the twins) in Logan's life: Charles, Hank, Ororo, Moira, Marie, Bobby, Peter, Jubilee, Kitty, and of course both sets of twins, Jean's youngest, and Ororo's neice and nephew, but the most important, Jean, who was made to sit beside him, in the front.

"Alright everybody. I have a very important announcement to make." He walked to Conner and his son grinned at him and pulled a box from his pocket. Reagan winked and leaned into Elliot as soon as Logan turned his back. Conner rolled his eyes but then pulled Hallie towards him as did Max to Elise.

Logan kneeled in front of Jean and her eyes widened at what she knew he was doing. He grinned at her expression and started his speech. "Okay, I was going to make this all long and drawn out and mushy and stuff and get this? It was just like me to do it but...I totally just blanked out what I was going to say. So, how 'bout this...Jean Grey, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

"God Logan! Yes! Of course!" He swung her into his arms and she grinned at him then she kissed him passionately. "I love you Logan. God, I love you."

"I love you too, Baby. I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Blah blah blah blah blah.**

**Author's Note: Uhm...this is the last chapter. Actually, this is the epilogue but, yea. This story is COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R7R CUZ U LUV ME!**

**Ten Years Later**

I stood staring at my daughter and her husband, dancing across the rose garden. Aerosmith's hit _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ played for their first dance as husband and wife. I feel so old when I think about watching my children get married. Reagan was marrying her once on and off boyfriend since her second year at Xavier's, Elliot Monroe. Charles told Logan and I once that, other than us, our children and their spouses were the most fit couples he had ever seen.

As my son and his wife stepped onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife I smiled brightly. Conner was the spitting image of Logan, other than the fact that Conner was slightly less muscular and actually shaved. He and Hallie danced to Mark Will's _Back At One_ for their first dance and my eyes started misting over. My baby boy was married and getting ready to be a daddy.

Elise and Max then stepped onto the dance floor for their first dance and I smiled at the man and woman that I had always seen as my neice and nephew. They danced to Diamond Rio's _I Know How The River Feels._

What was the most touching about the whole ceremony was that all three songs had bee played at mine and Logan's wedding. Reagan, Elliot, Conner, Hallie, Max and Elise had promised us that something would be contributed to us at the wedding ceremony. They just hadn't told us what and when we asked right before the wedding, they told us to figure it out ourselves.

We had. Logan had grinned and wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest as tightly as he could. I had cried happily and clung to his arm while burrying my head in the crook between his head and shoulder.

When all the dances were over we met the three happy couples at the banquet table and Logan was voted in to give a toast, as were Ororo, Charles and I.

"Well. I ain't real sure what I'm s'posed to say but I guess I'll jus' talk about the kids." Logan started, making us all laugh and he smiled at me and winked.

"Reagan. You're my baby girl. When I found out ya were marryin' Elliot I gotta admit, I was a little worried. I mean really, first time ya met this kid he was about the same size as Alex and never said a word. But, as soon as the next year rol'd 'round, he was Con's size and playin' football with the rest ah the teenaged boys. So...as long as he can protect ya I guess it's okay. But, I guess there wouldn't be much I could do 'bout it now, would there?" Everybody laughed and Logan turned to Elliot.

"Elliot, one thing I gotta say to ya kid. Treat her right. Ya ev'r hurt her..." Elliot cut him off.

"Yea, I know, I know. You'll kill me. Believe me, I'd help you kill me." We all laughed and Logan nodded, smirking at his son-in-law.

"Conner, I gotta hand it to ya son, ya gotta beauty. 'Course when ya look like a copy ah me it don't take much, does it?" Conner shook his head, smiling his carnivorous "Logan" smile at his father. "Treat her right. Or I'll let yer momma get ya."

Everybody laughed and smiled at me while I winked at Hallie. She smiled and we both glanced at Conner, who was blushing and muttered, "Mommy, you know I love you right?" Everybody laughed and it took Logan a few moments to settle them down.

"Hallie, I don't care what he does. Yells, screams, walks out, gets drunk...oh wait me and him can't get drunk, well stays at bars late at night, watches strippers, I don't care..." He trailed off and we all looked at him questioningly. "Kick his ass Hal. Jeannie does it to me."

Everybody laughed again and Hallie spoke up, "He even thinks about goin' to see strippers his ass is mine _and_ Mom's." We all laughed harder and Logan finally restarted his speech.

"Elise. You're a great girl. Like a neice to me. Well, you've got the same privileges as Hallie and Reagan. Ya tell me if he pisses ya off and I'll kick his ass and then let Jeannie at him." He smiled and winked

"You got it Uncle Logan. I'll tell ya." She said and smiled at Max playfully.

"Max. You've been like a son to me since the twins got here, so ya know what I'm gonna say right?" Logan grinned at Max and he smiled back.

"Yep. No yelling at her. No touching her if it's not wanted. No late night strippers or Mom's gettin' at us." Logan cocked up an eyebrow and Max sighed playfully, "Okay, okay no strippers at all. Oh...and one we haven't mentioned in public yet..." Logan's eyes widened and he shook his hand in front of his neck in a gesture that said, "I'll slit your throat if you do." Max just grinned and finished while Logan stumbled over to the end of the table, as far away from me as he could get. "No sex in public places, you and Mom go that covered."

"Logan Grey! I'm gonna kick your ass!" I yelled and jumped at him. He dropped to his knees in front of me and held his hands as if he was praying. I pursed my lips and cocked an eyebrow. "You sure as hell better be glad I love you."

He grinned and stood back up, kissing me passionately and I shooed him away and grinned at him seductively, "Later Big Boy."

"Oh come on! Get a room!" Ororo hollered and we all laughed. Logan turned back to finish his speech.

"Anyways...I give you all my best and you can come to me if you have any problems. Not sure how much help I'll be but hey...I've always got alcohol." Everyone laughed and Logan seated himself to let me start.

"Well my husband has said pretty much everything so I guess mine will be short and sweet. I love you all and if you _ever, ever_ need anything, you can come to me. Watching you six grow up was like watching six of my own children grow up. I would do anything for any one of you. I love you." I smiled and gave all six warm hugs and the boys pecks on the cheeks.

Ororo stands and smiles. "My turn I guess, huh? Well, mine's short and sweet too. Reagan, Conner, you two are my neice and nephew just as much as Elise and Elliot. I love you both. I you ever need anything, Aunt 'Ro's got your back. And Reagan, tell me if Elliot causes you any problems too. I'll help your mom kick his ass. Hallie, Max, you two are like my neice and nephew too. Max, you treat my bot right and Hallie, you tell me if Conner gets a little too much like his Dad. I'll give him a good talkin' to. Kay?Elise, Elliot, I look at you two more like my son and daughter than my neice and nephew. You came to me as under developed pre-teens and I got to watch you grow up into the beautiful children you are today. I love you. All of you." We all clapped, tears in our eyes.

Charles stood and smile lightly. "My turn? Well, mine's even shorter than Jean's. I love you. You all are my grand-children. I loved watching you grow into adults. If you ever need anything, come to me." We all clapped and laughed and he smiled.

Later that night Logan and I laid in bed just holding each other. I thought about my twins and my youngest boy. "Logan, you ever wonder if Alex really likes living with Scott?"

"I dunno, Jeannie. He never really stays over there though. I mean he's here until 9 every night."

"I know. I'm glad."

"Me too, Jeannie. Me too. You know I love that kid like he's mine. He only stays there because Scooter'd go crazy without him."

"I know. He loves you like his father, too. He told me, a couple weeks ago that if he could've picked his father it would've been you. You're a wonderful father, Logan." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "We did good, didn't we?"

"Yea, yea we did. We did great. You're an amazing mother, an amazing woman in everything."

"Thank you Logan." I placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm just tellin' the truth Baby Doll." He returned another kiss with a little more passion.

"I love you." I meant it. With all my heart.

"I love you, too Jeannie. I love you, too." He said and I knew he meant it too.


End file.
